


Шпионы как мы

by van_Miaow



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen, Humor, M/M, Romance, весёлые ебанаты
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/van_Miaow/pseuds/van_Miaow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Краткая история о том, как Илья злобно орёт, Стив впадает в азарт, Наполеон наслаждается круизом, Дэнни в конце концов смиряется, а бензин никогда не заканчивается.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шпионы как мы

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды fandom Hawaii Five-O 2016.  
> Бета: their-law.
> 
> Песенки и транслит.

Террорист расхохотался и швырнул в них баллоном взбитых сливок.

— Ложись! Граната! — проорал Стив и крутанул штурвал.

Пару минут катера шли бок о бок: туристический с Камеконой — человеком-креветкой на весь правый борт — и «Рыбачащий Саймон» — офис, транспорт и койка на ночь припадочного фаната рыбалки. По крайней мере, за свой дом, милый дом он сражался неистово.

Хоть и недолго.

Дэнни оправдывал себя тем, что первыми транспорт украли преступники.

— Abrakadabra! — закричал террорист и резко затормозил.

Стив заметил его манёвр не сразу — на секунду Дэнни показалось, что он даже обрадовался тому, что вырвался вперёд. Будто у них тут гонки. Дружеские. На интерес.

Возможно, террорист был не таким дураком, как казалось поначалу, — несмотря на зверское лицо и рычащие вопли на адском языке, в котором даже гласные были твёрдыми и подавляющими. Выиграв время, он развернулся и помчался в другую сторону — за сегодняшний день Дэнни увидел столько малых Гавайских островов, сколько не успел за всю свою гавайскую жизнь, — не переставая сыпать очередными угрозами с ноткой радости и щепоткой превосходства.

Стив буквально заскрипел зубами — радостная долбанутость всегда выбешивала его намного больше суровой серьёзности, пафосной говорливости и нарочитой театральности, которой зачастую грешили Доктора Зло гавайского разлива.

— Net, nikomu na svete ne otdala by serdca ja! — всё не смолкал террорист. Дэнни начинал привыкать к его воплям, различать слова и предложения.

— Не надейся, что твой подельник уйдёт, — Стив развернул катер и прибавил скорости, не отрывая уничижительного взгляда левого глаза — правым всё же приходилось смотреть на океан — от уже изловленного и закованного, разве что пока не избитого в соответствии со Стивовой классической триадой действий, террориста.

Тот равнодушно пожал плечами и полузакатил глаза — намечая движение, но не заканчивая: показывая, что их идиотизм мучает его, но он не может позволить себе столь плебейское проявление чувств.

Дэнни давно не видел так хорошо сидящих костюмов.

Да и вообще ему как-то не встречались люди в костюмах и с платком в нагрудном кармане, прикованные наручниками к флагштоку.

Джеймс Уайлд — и еще четыре разных имени в пяти поддельных паспортах — закинул ногу за ногу и продолжил загадочно молчать.

Его лицо смягчилось. На него вернулось удивительно светлое и мягкое выражение — Дэнни иногда замечал такое в зеркале после особо неудачных и феерически удачных выходок Стива: смесь раздражения, вопроса «что я тут делаю», радости, что пронесло, и пузырящегося умиления.

Наконец замолчавший террорист сбавил скорость и начал крутить странные петли, похожие на восьмёрки.

— Выделывается, — Стив был просто в восторге. — Шпионы, они точно шпионы! — В его ранжире «преступников, которых я люблю ловить», не было ничего прекраснее шпионов — они отрывались от террористов, перевешивали убийц и вчистую уделывали банальных воров. Дэнни считал, что это нехватка материнской любви, и регулярно предлагал оплатить психотерапевта.

Новоназначенный шпион зыркал из-под кепочки и с хрипом дышал.

Уайлд поддёрнул рукав пиджака — наручников на нём уже не было — и сверился с часами.

— Ещё минут десять! — крикнул он и, придирчиво осмотрев три доступных шезлонга (ровный, чистый и красивый), уселся на красивый.

— Kosovo jeto Serbija! — вновь закричали с катера.

— Пф-ф. Он иногда такой ребёнок, — Уайлд-или-как-его-там улыбнулся Дэнни и приглашающе кивнул на соседний шезлонг.

— Я сам узнаю, где Шелборн! — Стива несло и крутило: он умудрился взлохматить короткий ёжик волос и выглядел таким счастливым и молодым, что на мгновение Дэнни стало душно, жарко и совсем не до работы.

— Ага, — согласился его рот будто отдельно от него, и он присел, откинувшись на спинку шезлонга.

— Думаю, мой начал уставать, раз классика закончилась, — невнятно поделился террорист, жуя непонятно откуда взявшийся сэндвич с вызывающе зеленеющим листом салата. — Кстати, Наполеон.

— Дэнни, — Дэнни пожал протянутую руку. — Отличная рубашка.

— Угу, — всё ещё жуя — двигался большой рот, идеально одинаковые брови, щеки, скулы, мышцы шеи, — ответил Уай… Наполеон. — Отличный галстук.

Террорист на минуту отпустил штурвал и, странно раскрутившись, — Дэнни видел похожее по телеку во время Олимпиады — швырнул в их сторону красный спасательный круг.

И дошвырнул.

— Ты бы видел, как он бамперами кидается, — будто заметив удивление Дэнни, сказал Наполеон и сделал небольшой глоток вина из бокала на тонкой, длинной ножке. Тоже непонятно откуда взявшегося.

— …no mne zhal’, chto kogda-to ja zhil bez ljubvi, no mne zhal’, chto ja malo ljubil, — заорал террорист, вновь поравнявшись с ними и зыркая из-под кепочки ещё более злобно.

— Dusha moja pri imeni tvojom trepeshet, — очень внезапно и довольно громко закричал Наполеон, прижимая к сердцу уже почти пустой бокал, — pechal’ po prezhnemu szhimaet grud’ moju!

Террорист довольно усмехнулся и кинул в Стива ластой.

Дэнни подобрал её, наконец-то у него была пара нужного размера, и как можно более издевательски уставился на Наполеона.

— Это шифр, — отрезал тот. — Не смотри на меня так. У каждого свои слабости, — он кивнул на Стива.

Стива, обвязывающего вокруг головы красную ленту.

И это его, Дэнни, жизнь.

Катера шли рядом, уже окончательно не уплывая-и-догоняя, а пытаясь обогнать друг друга.

— Может стоит их остановить? — без особой надежды предложил Дэнни.

— Не стоит, смотри, им нравится, — Наполеон протянул ему второй возникший из ниоткуда бокал. — Время божоле.

Дэнни благодарно кивнул.

— Надеюсь, вас таких только двое?

— Увы, — Наполеон понимающе улыбнулся, — с нами работает прекрасная дева. Знаешь, у неё такие платья, — он очертил полукруг в воздухе, пытаясь обрисовать. — Очки. Волосы.

— Девушка с волосами — это вам повезло, — Дэнни представил хрупкую тонкую террористку с гаечным ключом: в пару орущей кепке и выпивающему костюму нормальной дева быть никак не могла.

— Na Kajene vsja v Gabbane! — будто решил поучаствовать в разговоре террорист и вновь засыпал угрозами.

— Сейчас она играет в гольф с вашим начальником. Ей так идут клюшки. К очкам и волосам. — Наполеон посмотрел на часы и окончательно расслабился, хотя Дэнни казалось, что дальше и некуда.

Вино было терпким и сладким. Под ухом успокаивающе привычно орал Стив.

Дэнни слушал его и лениво представлял, как воображаемый гаечный ключ девы сменяется более реальной клюшкой, и не сразу осознал фразу про начальника.

— С начальником?

— Можно и так сказать. Со строгим таким. И очень лысым.

— Так всё дело в… — лысым у них был Гровер, начальником — Стив, а чтобы вместе, да еще и строгим, только… — в губернаторе?

— Угу, — кивнул и откусил непонятно откуда взявшееся мороженое Наполеон.

— Черт!

— Ну, мы всё-таки шпионы.

Стив замер от счастья и даже замолк. Такая радость, а им даже не пришлось тащить кого-то в подвал и нарушать гражданские свободы.

— Skol'koeshjojauzhezadobalsjatutorat!… — неслись над океаном твёрдые гласные.


End file.
